In the making of a pierogi or similar dough encased filling food product, it is common to first prepare the filling material and to thereafter deposit a certain amount of such filling onto a flattened sheet of dough and to then fold the dough sheet over the deposited filling material to thus encase the filling within the sheet of dough. Following the encasement of the filling material within the sheet of dough, it is then necessary that the dough sheet with the filling material encased therein be cut around the encased filling and to also crimp the edges of the cut sheet of dough to thus seal the filling material within the dough sheet.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a hand held implement which is employed not only to cut the dough around the encased filling material but to also crimp the edges of the cut dough so as to seal the filling material within the dough sheet.
Another object of the invention is to provide in a single hand held implement a combined dough cutter and a dough edge crimper whereby the edges of the dough are crimped so as to seal the filling material within the dough sheet preparatory to baking or otherwise cooking the formed product.
Another object of the invention is to provide in a single hand held implement a combined dough cutter and an edge crimper for the cut dough, the implement being first used to cut the dough around a filling material which has been deposited onto the sheet of dough and then by reversing a pivotal member forming a part of the implement to present a grooved or channeled surface to impart a crimp to the edges of the cut dough.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combined dough cutter and edge crimper which can be easily and economically manufactured and which may vary in form so that products of different designs may be made with the single hand held implement.
In the specification and the annexed drawings, the invention is illustrated in the form considered to be the best and most feasible but it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to such form, and it is also to be understood that in and by the claims, it is desired to cover the invention in whatsoever form it may be embodied.